List of Early/Unused Characters
In the Scorpius series, there are some characters that went unused or cancelled. According to Gregory, there were early characters from his drawing book who were going to be in the series, but went cancelled or unused due to the improvement of the series. However, there are characters made up to be as "unused characters", as they were not yet drawn or became an idea. Made Up Unused Characters 'Doomgood' "Intelligence always beats strength." ''-Doomgood, ''from Master Gregory's flashback. Doomgood 'is a made-up character to be unused. However, he appeared in Master's flashback. Doomgood is a chaotic freak that is actually a good character, assisting the Scorpius Warriors race. He is also the brother of Christian Brutal Hellman, who is the bad sibling. He is based off Weaselcake, a TF2 Freak created by a YouTube user. He appears to wear a brown hat, blue jeans, a dark blue shirt with a blue electric bolt for its design, and brown boots with lightning bolts on them. He also has bent legs like Weaselcake and hovers, so the only way he moves is by teleporting, which is another similarity towards the TF2 Freak, as well as doing similar powers (different versions). It is said that his shirt lights up in the dark, glaring a wondrous glow from his shirt and shoe designs. 'Christian Brutal Hellman "*Chuckles* It's like one hell of a beautiful fiery morning..." ''-Christian Brutal Hellman, ''from Master Gregory's flashback. Christian Brutal Hellman (CBH for short) is a made-up character that will be unused in the Scorpius series. However, he was in Master Gregory's flashback. He is based off Christian Brutal Sniper, which is a TF2 Freak created by a YouTube user. He is the brother of Doomgood, who is the good sibling. Despite his appearance, Christian Brutal Hellman is tall and wears a black hat with black clothes, which have flames all over their designs, and a cross on his neck. In fact, if he's in the dark, his clothes gives off a radiant glow, as if the flames are real. He also wields his best weapon, the Flaming Blade, which is an item similar to Fire's Fire Sword. He is real ruthless when he kills, so personally, he doesn't care about anybody but himself. It almost describes him as a serial killer. He doesn't care about getting blood all over himself, even if it lands on his face. He grins completely when he kills his victim. However, if his victim can't go down easy, it angers him until the victim is dead. Whenever he throws away something, it always hits an unsuspecting victim, as if it is meant to hit them. He also seems to like fire, as whenever he gets hit by it, he gets even stronger. For a human, he doesn't show any signs of pain from being hit by the fires. Master Gregory began fighting him after seeing so much destruction and flames everywhere in the vicinity of his area. After being powered up by flames, he lashes out at Master Gregory with a destructive fire attack, which Master deflects to avoid it. When CBH was caught off-guard, Master Gregory kills him by a stab in the back with his Holy Sword. Even though he remains dead, he now roams as a spirit in the body of a pony named Holiday Fire alongside Doomgood, who is referred to as "Doomsday Hellfire". 'Craddict' "Gonna smoke me some crack!" "If I ever returned as a spirit, please help me find someone who can resist the drug's side effects...." ''-Craddict, ''from a past experience viewed by a resident. Craddict 'is a made-up unused character that will be in the Scorpius series, however in a flashback. Craddict is actually based on the Pills Here canon of Louis from the ''Left 4 Dead series. Craddict appears as an African male with black messed-up hair, brown eyes, wears a white shirt with a red tie, black pants, and brown shoes. Frankly, he is a drug addict, as he is known likely to use every type of drug in existance. His name is the combined words of "crack" and "addict", which mostly points out that he does crack a lot more than any other drugs he used. However, in a woman's flashback, Craddict was seen overusing drugs the he either purchased or stole. One night, after smoking too much crack, he suffered a bad stroke and died. He was never heard from by anyone but the woman who remebered him. Before his death, he swore that if he ever returned as a spirit, he would find a host who would resist the side effects of the drugs. Unlike others who were killed by Master Gregory, he is one of the few characters to die from something else. To this day, he roams inside a yellow pony named Jackpot, who now refers herself as "Crackpot". '''Magnum Slicer "I swear that I will make them pay for killing my parents. They....no....everyone will never be happy.' I don't care about family or anyone else. I'll kill everyone. They'll all suffer!"'' ''"I hate people." "I hate birds." "I hate phones."' "I hate love." '"I hate geeks." '"I hate One Direction." '"I hate the media."' "I hate hospitals, lawyers, and cops." '' "You know what I don't hate? The government, the president, the army, and guns." '' ''"I may be dead, but my spirit rages on for killing." ''Magnum Slicer, from his and Master Gregory's flashback. '''Magnum Slicer '''is a made-up unused character that appeared in the Scorpius series, only in a flashback. His use of the word "hate" in his sentences was an inspiration by Francis, a character from the Left 4 Dead series. Magnum Slicer appears to suffer from Hyperical Chaotic Disorder, a condition in which a person goes completely insane to the point of killing, having no care for others, and creating massive destruction. This is also his personality, which afflicts everything about him. He is also dispersonal, which is where he says he "hates" things a lot. However, as a young boy, he never hated anything, and seemed to love guns. Magnum Slicer appears as man in a black cloak suit and glowing yellow eyes, and bearing the yellow colored "Killer's Eye" symbol on his cloak suit. He also has a silver buzzsaw made out of small swords on his back, which can be used to fly or pull out two swords for combat. He also wields two buzzsaws for throwing most of the time. As a youngster, he is a white boy with red hair, yellow eyes, a blue shirt with the word "Danger!" on it, brown pants, and black shoes. In his young flashback, Magnum Slicer (his real name is Reginald) lived with his parents, when one day, two men in strange suits killed them. Reginald became scared and ran in order to avoid them. At the surprise of his parents' death, Reginald swore revenge on the two that killed them. A few years later, he became Magnum Slicer, and killed the two men with buzzsaws that he made. Afterwards, he begins to feel no remorse for anyone, which leads to the hatred of not only his family, but also towards his friends and innocent people. He then goes on a killing spree, killing many victims. Towards Master Gregory's surprise, he had to fight Magnum Slicer in order to put his evil ways to rest. Though Master Gregory took some hits from Magnum Slicer, he finished him off with his powerful sword technique, Sword Wave. While he was dead, he said that his spirit will continue his killing spree. Even though Magnum Slicer is dead, but resides as a spirit, he remains inside the body of a young filly named Earthquake, who is now referred as "Earth Slicer." 'Creepy Doctor "Urrr....a doctor like that, let's just say that it's not his appearance that was creepy.....It was...the way he moved....his strange sounds.....everything he did would scare the living hell outta everybody...." ''-Atomic Knight, ''from Scorpius Warriors. The Creepy Doctor is a made-up unused character that appeared in the Scorpius series in a flashback. He appears as a white doctor with a creepy looking grin, and wears a red scrub with some blood stains on it. He bends his body in a variety of unnatural positions, and moves quite erratically. He is based off Creepy Medic, which is a TF2 freak made by a YouTube user. Not much is known about him, aside from his forbidden practices, which caused a huge backlash against doctors, and his erratic movements and sounds that scared anyone that encountered him. While dead, his spirit resides inside a pony known as Freaky Driller, who now goes by the name "Creepy Driller." Unused Characters & Ideas This is the section of unused characters and ideas that were going to be in the Scorpius series, but did not make it or never were used for anything. Unused Characters *Gunker - A monster made by Vracula in the animated series of Scorpius Warriors, in which Gregory had to battle it by being Ice Gregory. Its abilities include shooting nasty sewage water, acid, and other filthy stuff from its tubes. Due to the improvement of the Scorpius series, this monster went as "unused". *Ana & Ova - Two girls that appeared as an idea for being background characters. Ana's hair and clothing was red, while Ova's hair and clothing are blue. However, they were both removed by Gregory, for their names came from "two different sexual intercourse experiences", which he didn't want in the series. *Rainbow - A rainbow counterpart of Gregory, he specializes in using rainbow powers. Gregory's idea of Rainbow was changed later on during the improvement of the idea of Scorpius Warriorrs, and then no longer an idea by Gregory, for he didn't want Rainbow's colors to represent the gay pride flag. *Pixol and Umbrellox - Pixol and Umbrellox were originally going to be part of being one of Umbrelloxol's minions, but went unused due to the improvement of the series. There is more to know from their early ideas below. Unused or Early Ideas *Did you even know that Scorpius Warriors wasn't even called that? Instead, it was called "Gregory's Pillowland". The earliest idea of Gregory's Pillowland was that instead of land, there were platforms in the sky, which people would walk on, but the oddest part was that if someone fell off, they'd die in the shadowy abyss. Another revision of the early idea was that the previous planet they called "Planet Pillowland" was blown up and Gregory & friends went to another planet to settle there to call it there new "Planet Pillowland". The series also had more effect for it to be for TV-Y7-FV audiences. But Gregory's idea was more suitable for mature audiences. However, "Gregory's Pillowland" was "too kiddy for a title", according to Greogory, so he changed the series to "Scorpius Warriors" in order to be suitable for older audiences. It is also planned to be TV-14. *Planet Scorpius was originally called "Planet Pillowland", the same way Scorpius Warriors was once called "Gregory's Pillowland. The planet's land format from space view was white, but by land view, it's actually green, which makes no sense. The waters were also different colors, like checkered, blanket waterfalls, chocolate rivers, milk rivers, etc. This too, didn't make sense, as no such thing of water would be those designs. Trees were also umbrellas, which would be too ridiculous to add. Since the improvement of the series, the planet was changed to have the colors of the real life Planet Earth. *Dan Dees were originally going to be Wolfember's minions and enemies of Gregory, but since the improvement of the Scorpius series, they are no longer minions. Instead, Dan Dees are only seen as being a group known as the Dan Dee Bros. They have different colors than their previous versions. **The Worker Bros were also part of Wolfember's minion squad, but went unused due to the improvement of the series. However, their early ideas will be used for a future character. *Gregory's early ideas were going to include him sucking up enemies to get abilities, but were cancelled, for Gregory said that he was "copying Kirby's style", which makes sense. Plus, Kirby was one of his favorite Nintendo characters. Another early idea was that with some abilities, he would use his mouth to expel his foes, but were changed to using hands for Gregory's benefits to his own style. More ideas include him using moves like Nuclearbeam, and some Pokémon moves, like Hyper Beam. They were changed as well, so it wouldn't be more of a somewhat Pokémon related series. One more idea was that Gregory would copy enemies' abilities by touching them by his hands. However, this idea was changed, for Gregory did not want fans to make some homosexual comments about it. **Gregory's counterparts didn't carry Ability Orbs as well, which made Gregory suck up enemies to get the abilities. The reason why it was changed goes the same as the previous topic. *Lilly was originally a girl and a main character, in which Gregory really liked, and had to try a lot of methods to win her heart. She is based off Lillymon, a Digimon character that Gregory once favored. However, since the improvement of the series, Lilly went to being a background character instead, as well as being Grass's wife. Princess Yasmine Royal is her replacement, which Gregory took even longer to connect with before they became a couple. *Evolutions also were in place, as by Laxfan's youngest form was called "Slugarcon" and his middle form, "Tailoon". Koko's youngest form was called "Koko", and her middle form was called "Kokarine". Umbrelloxol's youngest form was "Pixol", then "Umbrellox". They would evolve into what you're seeing now, but their ideas were changed as youngest forms with the same name as their adult forms, for Gregory didn't want to be accused of ripping off Pokemon's evolution ideas. **Koko's real name was "Kokoswerpata" which is the name for the adult bird, but was shortened to make more sense. *Ice Mantis' original name was Ice Bead, but was changed to make better sense as a regular mantis' name. Also, Ice Mantis' previous idea form was more of a reptile with a mantis' head, and didn't have blade-like shrimp claws: they were more of a spike-like claw. The change was to suit Ice Mantis' appearance to resemble more of a mantis. *Gregory once was supposed to wield a Pillowhammer as an early idea during the "Gregory's Pillowland" production. The Pillowhammer's idea didn't get removed, but instead was given to Dripper, which suited the character more better. Gregory's weapon change now earned him to wield a Magic Paintbrush. *Wolfember didn't have Wolfette as a wife in the early ideas, but she was added in to make Wolfember happy. The same also went with Black Shifty and Haley.